


An Absence of Faith

by writingdirty



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdirty/pseuds/writingdirty
Summary: While sparring, Buffy injures Faith. Faith stays with Buffy while convalescing and secrets are revealed about Faith's watcher. Tension builds and the two slayers find ways of comforting each other.





	An Absence of Faith

From a spinning kick into a crouch, then an uppercut. Buffy countered efficiently. The fight seemed perfectly matched. Every move had a counter. Every time one would land a punch they would get a hit in return. After ten minutes of back and forth blows both of them ended up on the floor. 

Faith was panting heavily, as was her sparing partner. Giles watched with a determined frown making sure that neither was really hurting the other. 

When they fell to the ground Giles ran across the mat to help them up and see if they were all right. He almost got knocked in the head by Faith's foot as Buffy flipped her across the floor. Faith landed with a solid thump.

Breathless and obviously hurt, Faith smiled weakly and said "Good one, B."

A few hours later Buffy paced in the library with her arms crossed tightly and her forehead wrinkled with worry. She stopped every few minutes to try and look through the frosted glass window of Giles office door. She was oblivious to the fact that her best friends, Xander and Willow just walked in.

"Buffy?" Willow said with her usual caring tone. "Um-is Faith ok?" She asked carefully. Buffy didn't look into her friend's eyes, but instead stared at the door.

"I am not sure," Buffy said with a controlled voice. "I tossed her pretty hard, I think she might have broken something."

Willow bit her lip in compassion. She looked at Buffy questioningly. "You-you didn't do it on purpose did you?" Buffy frowned at this, but before she could answer, Xander butted in with his normal sarcasm.

"Of course she didn't Will, but if she did I am sure that little brown haired hoodlum deserved it." 

Both of the girls flashed him dirty looks. Just as they started to chide Xander for his insensitivity, Giles walked out of his office and closed the door quietly. Giles's face was grim as he faced the three teenagers.

"Well, let me start by saying that Faith will be fine." Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. Giles looked down and took of his glasses when he reported the second part of his news.

"She did sprain her ankle though, and will be out of commission for a few days.” Buffy looked down at the floor when she heard that. 

Willow walked over to Buffy and put her hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, you to were sparing, it was just an accident." 

Xander looked up at his friend and agreed. "Yeah, you are two slayers with superhuman strength and agility, when you two cat fight something is bound to break. Be thankful it was an ankle."

Giles raised his eyebrow at this. "Well, Xander is somewhat right. The whole reason I started having you two practice your fighting skills with each other was because Buffy's strength had began to overcome the padding I was wearing when training her." He rubbed his left hand and grimaced remembering some of the harder punches Buffy had landed on him.

"It was inevitable that one of you would suffer at least some injury during one of these sessions, but your heightened healing rates would make sure that you would only be out for a few days."

Willy smiled and shook her head. "See Buffy, one of you getting hurt was almost expected." She frowned when she saw that this didn't help Buffy's mood.

Buffy moved over to the door and looked to Giles. "Can I go in and see how she is?" Giles nodded and opened the door for her.

"Go in, but don't excite her much, I gave her something for the pain and she may be a little groggy."

Buffy agreed and walked into Giles small office.

 

Buffy saw Faith laying on Giles's leather couch. She had her eyes closed and she had a knit quilt over her body. She was still wearing the tight workout suit she was wearing when they were working out. Her left leg was wrapped in soft tan bandage.

Faith's eyes opened as Buffy walked over to her. She gave Buffy a crooked smile.

"So, is it time for the big mushy apology?" She said with a slight slur in her voice.

Buffy shook her head at Faith's mocking tone, but felt guilt welling up as she saw Faith's eyes close in pain.

"Well-I am sorry." Buffy said closing her own eyes at the pain of humiliation. 

Faith nodded and looked over at the blond slayer. "Don't sweat it B, it could have happened to either of us."

Buffy sighed, glad that the apology was over and done with. She walked over and placed a pillow under Faith's injured leg.

"Listen if you need any help getting around or anything just let me know, ok."

Faith nodded and closed her eyes once more.

Later that day Buffy and her mother were arguing in Buffy's bedroom.   
"But Mom!" Buffy shouted. "She is a big girl, she can take care of herself!"

Buffy's mother shook her head as she brought extra blankets into Buffy's room.

"Buffy, that is enough. Faith is all alone in Sunnydale and she is hurt. We have plenty of room and I will be home during the day. Now she will be over here in a few minutes so make up this cot for her in your room."

Just as Buffy was about to retort when the doorbell rang.

 

Joyce Summers opened the door and let Faith in. Some of Buffy's anger dissipated when she saw that Faith was walking with a crutch. Joyce helped Faith in and Buffy hurried down the stairs to help her with her over night bag.

Buffy set Faith's stuff on the cot she had set up in her room. Faith walked in and looked around.

"Nice digs B. Very YM magazine." Faith said picking up a teddy bear of the bed. Buffy grabbed it out of her hand and pointed to the cot.

"That's where you're sleeping. Try not to mess with my stuff. I am going to have to stake out the graveyard tonight, so you will be alone for a couple of hours."

Faith nodded at this and was clearly disappointed she would be missing the action that night. She eased herself onto the cot and let out a deep sigh.

Faith started to get comfortable as Buffy got her tools together. Faith had taken a few of the pills Giles had given her for the pain in her ankle and so she was already pretty drowsy. Buffy was about to leave when she looked at Faith one more time.

"We're cool right?" Faith looked at her and nodded. "Don't sweat it B, we're 5 by 5."

 

After a fruitless night in the Sunnydale Cemetery Buffy climbed through her bedroom window. Even though her mother now knew about her nightly missions, Buffy still preferred to use her window at night. Old habits die hard.

As Buffy climbed in she immediately remembered that she had to extra quiet because of her guest. She stepped nimbly over Faith and sat down on her own bed. Just as she laid down she heard Faith whisper something.

"No!" Faith's voice was full of fear and pain. "Leave her alone!" She pleaded quietly.

Buffy knew what it was to have nightmares. She frowned and slipped under her own covers. She knew what Faith was dreaming about, the death of her watcher. Buffy had heard that she died in some gruesome way, but she wasn't sure exactly what happened. Buffy couldn't imagine anything happening to Giles. When Angelus had captured him and tortured him it was the most horrible thing she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes as Faith's whispered cries faded into rhythmic breathing.

 

The next day, Buffy got up early and went to school. She was determined to find out what happened to Faith's watcher. She felt that she had to know, she had to understand her friend's pain. 

She walked into the library and found Giles there sorting books. He seemed more then surprised to see her.

"Buffy?" She said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He seemed unsure if it was actually her.

"It is 7:15 am! What the devil are you doing here?"

Buffy smirked and sat down on his desk. She put on an innocent face and shrugged. She said, trying to maintain a normal tone, "I just wanted to get an early start."

Giles was pretty sure hat wasn't the case, but wanted to take advantage of this extra training time.

"Alright, this is excellent. You can do some studying up on demonology while I catalogue these new books." 

With that he handed her five dusty leather bound books. One of them had a large metal lock on it.

Buffy took the books and sat down at the desk. She started reading a few lines of the first book when the curiosity that brought her here so early began to take over.

"Giles," she said looking over at the tweed clad watcher make piles of books on his desk. He looked up at her from a large book and responded in his dry tone, "Yes Buffy". He from the look on her face he knew she wanted to ask him something serious.

"Do you know what happened to Faith's watcher?" she said quietly.

The library grew silent as Giles contemplated the question. He took off his glasses and cleaned them as he always did when talking seriously.

"Well Buffy, this is a serious matter. It was quite-unfortunate. I will tell you but only because I don't wish you to ask Faith about this. I don't think it would do her much good to talk to you about it, nor do I think it would do her good to be asked about it often."

He stood up and opened a draw in his desk. He pulled out a manila folder and placed in on the desk. He read a page and flipped through some pictures. His face looked ill.

"Well-Elisabeth Montgomery was considered by many to be one of the greatest watchers of the last century. She was intelligent, wise beyond her years, quick under pressure and had the largest personal library of occult information in the known world."

Buffy was surprised at Giles's respectful tone. He really seemed to think highly of her.

"Why wasn't she picked to be my Watcher?" Buffy asked innocently. 

This question seemed to pain Giles. He took off his glasses once more and rubbed his eyes.

"You must understand Buffy that I was picked in the late seventies to be your watcher, I was picked when you were still a child. At that time and still very much now the world look at certain people in certain ways..."

Buffy thought she understood. "You mean because she was a woman?" 

Giles nodded slightly. "Yes, that was part of it, but more accurately because she was a-well, a lesbian."

Buffy didn’t seemed as surprised as Giles thought she might. He realized that she was a girl of the new century and an American, so her attitude was not as conservative as he was used to.

"That's horrible, they wouldn't pick her because of that?

"Yes, even now she was only picked because of the short amount of time the council to pick someone when you-died. She was going to be replaced very quickly, but when the council saw how well she worked with Faith they decided to leave her on."

Buffy looked with eager and sad eyes to hear the part of the tail that she knew was coming.

"When Kakistos and his company came to their city she wrote a letter to the council foretelling the horror that would come. Unfortunately by the time the letter came it was too late."

Buffy looked down at the table. "Do you know what happened exactly?"

Giles looked through some more papers. "Not really, the only one one who really knows what happened that night is Faith.

"Well, what ever it was Faith is really messed up inside because of it. Last night I heard her kinda talking in her sleep and stuff. She seemed to be dreaming about what happened."

Giles thought about this. "Buffy, can I ask you to do something mature and difficult?"

Buffy thought about that for a moment and smiled. "Well, you can ask."

"Buffy remember what I said about not asking Faith about what happened?" She nodded. "Well, I’ve been rethinking that. Maybe you should ask her. Don't push her to tell you, but make sure she knows you are there to listen. Faith hasn't opened up about what happened and she is feeling guilty about it and keeping it bottled up inside is going to make it worse and worse."

Buffy nodded again. "I will try Giles, I wont push, but I will make it cool for her to talk."

Giles nodded. "Well, since that is obviously the only reason you came here this early, you are excused."

With that Buffy smiled wide, grabbed her knapsack, and left.

 

Through the day of classes and as she walked home, Buffy pondered the situation. She couldn't imagine losing Giles like that, so horribly. She knew she had to help Faith, no matter how they fought at times they were both slayers and they had a kind of bond. She also thought about Faith's watcher and how unfair it was she was discriminated against because she liked women.

Buffy had thought about homosexuality a few times. She knew she wasn't a lesbian, she loved men, but she could understand lesbianism. She had been attracted to women in a purely physical sense a few times and once when she was younger she even kisses another girl, on a dare. 

Once Buffy got home she went right up to her room to see Faith. Walking into her room she bumped right into Faith.

Faith had her stuff in a bag and it looked like she was about to leave when Buffy bumped into her. 

"What's up Faith? Did you taste my mom's cooking and decide to run for you life?"

Faith gave her usual crooked smile. "Nah, I kinda like Summers's home cooking. I was just feeling better, so I wanted to get back to training." With that she pointed to her ankle and moved it around and bent it. It seemed fine now.

"Wow, slayer healing factor in full effect." Buffy marveled. "Listen Faith why don't you stay a little longer, just to make sure your cool. At least for dinner."

Faith seemed a little unsure, Buffy was acting odd, too nice. She put her bag down and shrugged.

"Sure, I need all the home cooking I can get."

For the next couple hours Buffy and Faith did things that they never thought they would do together. They laughed, they did each other's hair, and they did all the 'girl stuff' that they had been missing for too long.

Now Faith was sure Buffy was acting different, but she thought it was to make up for the guilt she was feeling.

Buffy waited until Faith seemed really at ease, then she made her mind up to find out what happened.

"So was that cot really uncomfortable?" Buffy started innocently.

"No, it was cool, better then that bed at the motel. I can almost smell all the people who have been in that bed and trust me, they don't smell good."

Buffy nodded. "I mean, when I came in I kinda heard you tossing and turning. Did you sleep ok?"

Faith stiffened a little. She recalled back to her dreams last night. She had dreamt about Elisabeth and Kakistos. She wondered if she had said anything.

"Um, yeah, your mom made me some snacks before bed, they must gave me weird dreams."

Buffy locked eyes with Faith, who was now a little shaky. "Dreams about what?"

Faith looked away. Her tone got colder. "Just dreams. Why are you asking me this?"

Buffy moved over and sat down next to Faith. "Listen, sometimes it helps to talk to somebody. Somebody who understands what it's like to lose people. Somebody who is like you."

Faith considered what. "Trust me Buffy, you don't want to her the sad story of a girl and her watcher. You and I are slayers, that’s about where the similarities end."

Buffy put her hand on Faith's shoulder and turned her to meet eye to eye. "I know what it is like to fight to save people and to have all these super powers and all this great slayer skill, but it doesn't mean anything when someone you care about it dead. I know what it is like to not be able to bring them back. I know how you feel powerless and useless and you feel like it is your fault because you weren't fast enough or strong enough to save them."

Faith looked deep into Buffy's eyes and saw that she was crying. Faith felt hot tears rolling down her own cheeks as well.

Faith took a deep breath. "Well, Beth was the only person who really understood me. She came to me one day, I was in the streets, getting drunk. She washed me up, sobered me up and straightened me out. She was the only chick I ever met who was tougher than I was. She didn't let anybody mess with her. She taught me how to be strong."

"I liked her right away. She reminded me of all the good stuff I remember about my dad. She was like a mother and a father to me. I mean sometimes we had fights," Faith smiled at this and laughed a little.

"Ok, we had fights a lot, but she was always caring at the right times, she knew when I needed space and when not to leave me."

Faith looked down at her hands as she continued. "We got into a fight the night K-Kakistos came to town. I was stupid. I ran away for a little while when I came back she was gone. I was so made at her. I thought she left."

Buffy wasn't sure if she should interrupt, but her curiosity got the best of her. "What were you two fighting about."

Faith's face changed oddly. She thought about the question and kinda smiled, then cried harder. It was a different kind of crying then she had seem people do. Faith didn't sob, or whimper, she just talked normally while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We were fighting about some stuff I told her-I..." Faith smiled again unsure how to explain. "We talked about some similar problems we had. Her with the watcher's council and me with my parents."

Buffy stiffened at this. "What kind of problems?" She asked. Faith seemed to smirk at this and reply, "Trust me you wouldn't understand."

Buffy felt she needed Faith to get the whole story out so she let that go.

"Well, when I looked around I saw that somebody had taken her, so I went to find her. When I got to-Kakistos's place." She stopped.

Buffy moved her hand over and slipped it into Faith's hand. Faith squeezed it hard.

"When I got there, Beth was all tied up and looked-beaten. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I went over and she was all bloodied-and-her neck-she was..."

Faith started shaking, Buffy felt her hand shiver and so she moved closer and held her. Faith seemed confused but she hugged Buffy back. 

"I saw the bite marks on her. All over her. I could tell that they were from a whole bunch of vampires. Then I looked down and on the ground there was a note. It said 'Your next slayer'"

"I just ran and ran. I didn't know what to do or where to go, I just ran."

Faith parted from Buffy. She seemed calmer.

"You know the rest I guess." She said with a small smile.

Buffy nodded. 

"Faith, I know you think I don't, but I understand you a lot more then you think. When Angel was his bad self-he tortured Giles. He beat him and almost killed him. For a few moment I thought Giles might be dead. I couldn't imagine life without Giles, he is like a father."

Faith shook her head. "I see what you and Giles have, it is cool. Beth and I, we were different. She wasn't like a mother, she was like my best friend. She was the only woman..." She trailed off.

Buffy didn't push her to explain because she was pretty sure she understood. 

"Faith, was the thing that you and Beth had in common, the problem, was it the thing that kept her from becoming my watcher?"

Faith looked up with surprise. Her eyes were wide. "What?" She said with a mix of fear and shock.

"It is totally ok if it was. I mean-with me-I mean if that is what it is..."

Faith looked confused and angry now.

"How much do you know about Beth?" She asked Buffy in a confused voice. "What have you been looking her up and you came to me for the last piece of the scoop?"

Buffy tried to calm her, but she knew she had slipped up.

"No-no I just overheard Giles talking about it-and I..."

Faith stood up. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have opened up. This is bullshit." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

Buffy tried to stop her, but Faith pushed her out of the way.

"Move it B, you come to me all cool and nice and I open up and your just trying to find out if I am a freak like my watcher. Well guess what blondie I am. I am just like her!"

With that Faith charged out of the room and in a moment Buffy heard the front door slam.

 

Buffy head her head in her hands. She knew she had messed things up really good. Her mind was racing. 

"Faith is gay?" Buffy pondered. She felt wrong for even thinking about that after she herd the story of how her watcher was killed, but for some reason it kept popping into her head.

She had to do something, had to let her know she didn't think Faith was some kind of freak. She got her coat and walked out the door. She started walking to the motel. It was a long walk, a few miles.

On the way she went through the story over and over again. She wondered if Faith and her watcher had had some kind of affair. She wondered if that was what that last fight was about, some lover's quarrel. Buffy found herself wonder what it would be like to be with an older woman. Then she stopped herself, thinking she needed to concentrate on helping Faith.

After about an hour and a half Buffy got to the broken down motel Faith called come. She walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. She tried the knob and found it was open.

"Faith?" Buffy looked around the room and saw that Faith was curled up in a ball in the corner. Buffy was now more then worried. Faith was shivering and crying loudly. 

Buffy voice was soft now. "Faith?"

"Go away Buffy, I am sorry, just go away!" Faith sounded so frightened.

"Faith," Buffy started again, "I am the one who is sorry, I was peeping into your life, I did ask Giles about your watcher, I just-I heard you cry when you were having that nightmare and I-I just wanted you to feel better. And the part about-you know your watcher and you-I am totally cool with that.. I just wanted to know-it was just my stupid curiosity."

Faith looked up and sniffled. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was all red. She looked directly into Buffy's eyes with anger and sadness.

"You tricked me into talked just to quench your sick curiosity?"

Buffy moved closer and shook her head. She kneeled down in front of Faith and was about to explain, but Faith cut her off.

"Well here blondie, let me let you in on the scoop. Yeah me and my watcher were dykes, lesbos, and we weren't ashamed. And your next question, no we didn't sleep together, in fact that is what the fight was about that night."

Faith turned away as she told the story.

"I told Beth that I was falling for her-in a big way. She told me we had to have a teacher student relationship, she told me as a watcher she couldn't get involved..." Faith was now angry she pushed Buffy away and stood up.

"I even tried to kiss her and she pushed me away!" She said pushing some books off the table. "Is that what you wanted to know Buffy? Did you want to hear that hot details?" She shouted with distain in her voice.

Buffy shook her head. She moved over to Faith, and grabbed her.

"No! I just wanted you to talk to me-I just wanted to help you get it all out."

Faith didn't listen she was blind with the anger boiling in her.

"You people are all the same!" Faith grabbed a bag of cloths on the floor and made for the door. Just a she got there Buffy grabbed her and turned her so they were facing.

"Faith..." Buffy said, her mind was racing, she knew she had to do something to make Faith stay. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. She kissed her.

 

Faith was about to punch Buffy for grabbing her when all of the sudden she kissed her. Faith's whole body came to a screeching halt. All of the rage and fear and sadness all made her body alive and on fire. Her heart was pumping as was her adrenaline.

Buffy kissed her right on the lips. They were both tense and defensive at first, but in a second they melted into an embrace.

Faith parted first and looked at her friend. She was confused, she was unsure. She looked into Buffy's eyes and saw fire.

"Why?" she asked Buffy. 

Buffy kissed her again on the lips this time softly. For the first time Faith felt the soft lips against hers, the warmth, the lovely taste of Buffy's mouth.

"Because I care about you and I want you." Buffy replied.

Then, all of the sudden, Faith's hands were on her. Buffy looked up and Faith's face had totally transformed. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were bright. Faith put her hands on Buffy's waist and pulled her close. Their lips were pressed together, Buffy's were unsure, but Faith seemed to know. Buffy felt the warmth and softness of Faith's full lips, and the strangeness of the way Faith's breasts felt pressing against her own. At first Buffy simply wanted Faith to feel better, but now Buffy was kissing for a different reason. Buffy started to feel warmth between her legs and her stomach was starting to flutter.

Then as sudden as it started the two girls were separated. Buffy gasped when she felt the cold air on her now wet mouth. Buffy was breathing hard now. She opened her mouth a little and tasted Faith's dark lipstick on her own lips.

Faith looked at her friend and realized what she had just done. She turned away from the beautiful blonde and started to speak in the rushed manor she always used when she is nervous.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, you don't have to stay her, I am ok. We can just forget about this and..." Faith was now looking at the dingy carpet of the hotel room, she couldn't bring herself to look at her friends face. She heard Buffy sigh.

When she did look up she saw they Buffy had taken her shirt off. Buffy was biting her lower lip and had a mix of lust and confusion on her face. Faith was totally surprised by this and just stood there in disbelief. Buffy took Faith's hand in hers and moved it up to cup her naked breast.

Faith shuttered as she felt for the first time the soft skin of Buffy's chest. Her breasts were firm and yielding at the same time. Buffy's skin was burning, it seemed to be almost fevered. As Faith caressed those perfect breasts she watched closely as Buffy's eyes closed and she softly moaned. Faith explored every inch of her friend's soft skin, letting her fingers tease and pull on her now hardening nipples. Faith was in love with these small, taught, pink nipples and pinched them and caressed them until she heard Buffy gasp.

Buffy suddenly opened her eyes wide and looked at Faith with a look of lust. She kissed Faith again, this time her mouth pressed hard against the dark haired slayer's lips. Faith tasted Buffy's hot tongue and her knees almost gave. Buffy parted from the kiss and said in a low lusty voice "Please, I need to see your body."

Faith was nervous at first, she wasn't sure exactly how far Buffy was going to take this, but she wanted very much to find out. Faith pulled off her sweatshirt taking the tight sports bra off with it. She then pulled the sweatpants off and almost ripped her black cotton panties off as she did. Looking up at Buffy, who was only wearing her shorts and sneakers, she felt oddly self-conscious. Faith crossed her arms over her breasts.

Buffy smiled at this. Somehow seeing Faith's modestly made her feel more comfortable. Buffy giggled as she moved Faith's arms away. The first thing Buffy noticed was that Faith's breasts were a bit larger then she thought, and her nipples were dark and quarter sized. The second thing Buffy noticed was that Faith's left nipple was pierced with a small silver ring. She gasped at this and Faith smiled at the reaction.

"Come on B, you know I am a bad girl." Faith said as she finally broke her silence. Faith turned around as Buffy watched her and she walked over to the bed. Buffy followed her first with her eyes and then with her body. Faith laid down on her back and Buffy kneeled between her legs. 

Buffy was amazed by Faith's body. It was muscular and firm, like Buffy's, but it was also supple and feminine. She followed the lines of Faith's form and slowly grew more and more aroused by it. She gasped again when she saw that there was no hair between Faith's legs. Buffy herself had been shaving her bikini lines for about a year, but Faith had shaved off everything. 

Faith felt Buffy's eyes penetrating her sex. She squirmed in the bed and closed her legs tightly. She could feel the wetness building between them. Buffy watched as Faith squirmed and smiled a mischievous smile. 

Buffy placed her hands on Faith's knees and pushed then gently apart. Faith didn't resist, she just closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Buffy bit her lower lip as she saw Faith's sex open slightly. She was entranced by the pink wetness between Faith's strong legs. She moved forward and put her hands on Faith's thighs. She parted Faith's legs further and inhaled the scent of Faith's sex. It smelled fresh and clean like soap with just a touch of a sexual fragrance. This scent instantly made Buffy's breath heavy. It intoxicated her. She parted the lips of Faith's sex and looked closely at it. 

Buffy had only looked at her own private parts a few times in the mirror and she was under the impression that most women were the same down there, but seeing Faith's sex showed her how different they could be. Buffy recalled that hers was a light cream color and it had small kind of puffy lips. Faith's was a deep blushing pink color and it had longer lips that reminded her of the petals of a flower.

Buffy was hypnotized by the sight before her. She had sometimes thought of women in sexual ways, but she always blocked the thoughts out of her mind thinking of them as "dirty". Now it seemed more natural then anything else. She moved forward and kissed the silky wet skin of her friend's sex and for the first time tasted the sweetness of another woman.

Faith looked down at Buffy and wondered what she was doing. Not in her wildest dreams (and she had pretty wild dreams) had she ever imagined Buffy in this position. Just as she pondered if she was dreaming now her body tightened and her back arched as Buffy's heated lips came in contact with her sex.

Buffy never knew her tongue was so sensitive. As she moved it around Faith's lips and clit she felt the silky texture of her skin. She was enthralled at how Faith's body reacted to her movements. Buffy enjoyed making Faith squirm and gasp, but more then that she loved the sweet taste of her. 

Buffy started to focus her tongue on Faith's now hardened clit. She pushed back the small hood of Faith's clitoris and licked it gently, knowing how sensitive this spot was by her exploration of her own body. She sucked at the little button and tightened her lips on it. This made Faith's hips buck and her legs constrict around Buffy's head. Buffy pushed Faith's legs apart and quickened her tongue's pace. 

Faith felt a warm tingle in her stomach that started to build into a fire that moved into her fingers and toes. She felt her muscles tighten as she had her first orgasm with her new lover.

Buffy smiled silently as she heard Faith moan louder and then suddenly shout "Buffy!"


End file.
